Atonement
by Brujhah
Summary: Yumie & Heinkel han estado juntos desde la niñez, llenos de fe y convicción, ven como sus vidas van cambiando para cumplir su misión.Sin embargo a veces los sentimientos pueden derrumbar todo eso.Dedicado a Eli Fentom Y Lady Murphy
1. Rescue Me

_N/A:_

_Bien, dejando de lado un poco el AXI, me pareció buena idea el centrarme en un aspecto menos conocido de otras "parejas" de Hellsing -aun no puedo recrearme bien con in PipXSeras- en fin. ¿Porque digo "parejas"? bueno literalmente Yumiko y Heinkel no lo son, de hecho durante todo el manda ambas son retratadas como amigas con dudosa lealtad y más afines a la manipulación mutua, (ADVERTENCIA: SI NO HAS FINALIZADO DE LEER EL MANGA DETENTE AHORA MISMO, YA QUE CIERTOS COMENTARIOS REVELARAN EN FINAL DE ESTA) situación que cambia cuando Walter con sus dichosos hilos parte a la monja en dos. Es entonces cuando podemos ser testigos de una furia irracional de Heinkel que nos podría llevar a pensar en que algo más existía ahí, aunque también fuera por mera amistad. Pero si nos basamos exclusivamente en el "perfil" creativo de Köta Hirano sabemos que algo retorcido y oscuro podría ser la razón por la cual ambas estaban "unidas" profesionalmente._

_Bien, ahora explico, como ya adelante en el manga Heinkel es mujer, aunque en los OVA´S es caracterizado como hombre, en muchos mangas Hentai de Hellsing, también se le reinterpreta como mujer y en otros más como hombre, así como en una infinidad de Fan arts. Por razones de simplicidad, ya que no se me da mucho el Yuri ( Y Mucho menos el Yaoi) así que cuando hablo de simplicidad, hablo de lo más simple para mí, lo dejé como un muchacho, siendo que además tengo la ventaja de que quienes no hayan leído Cross Fire lo asumirán así con mayor naturalidad._

_Y finalmente. Se recomienda encarecidamente escuchar la música de Darío Marianelli para la pelicula Atonement o Expiación, se entiende que el titulo lo saqué de esa película (sehh muy original...¬¬) como "OST" de este mini fic -5 capítulos, muy pero muy cortos- ya que los nombres de cada capítulo llevan como título el nombre de los tracks, aunque estos no necesariamente fueron escritos en base a ellos, simplemente lo asumí así ya que están más relacionados con las experiencias y hechos dentro del episodio mismo._

_Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo. A leer._

_Por cierto, dedico este mini fic a Eli Phantom y Lady Murphy, principalmente por darse el tiempo de leer casi de manera exclusiva todo lo que he escrito._

**Rescue Me**

El sol se estrellaba contra su rostro, o al menos esa era una vaga idea de lo que sentía o creía sentir. Desde la última guerra todo había cambiado hasta el punto de volverse relativo, lo sabía porque ya nada era cierto o seguro, todo cambiaba de un día a otro, excepto claro, su fe.

Y si bien no sentía nada en su rostro, ni el viento o el agua cuando se lo lavaba, sabía que él sol se estrellaba contra este; porque era de día, hacía calor y porque estaba fijamente mirándolo, sus gafas se lo permitían sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos para contemplarlo y ver como esa bola brillante de fuego tomaba una forma completamente insignificante tras la capa oscura de seguridad.

Dio un profundo respiro por lo que quedaba de su nariz, la cual a fuerza de purga se había negado a reconstruir y notó como su oído se había vuelto más sensible a los ruidos que su inspiración provocaba, era lo mismo cuando trataba de comer por la boca, aunque en ese punto solía detenerse ya que aún tras los años trascurridos, los carrillos internos de las encías dolían, según lo dicho por el dentista, los nervios estaban expuestos, una cirugía lo reconstruiría todo, pero nuevamente purgando sus pecados se negó.

Y no es que fuera algo parecido a un fanático, nada de eso, simplemente entendía que era la prueba que Dios le había puesto en el camino, su gran prueba y en realidad en comparación a dolor interno que significaba para él el levantarse cada mañana sin verla; el que le ardiera la boca a cada trago que bebía, el que sus fosas sangraran a cada respiro que diera no significaban absolutamente nada.

Una vez que estuvo en su celda del monasterio procedió a hacer el ritual continuo de su expiación; saco lentamente el vendaje suelto que llevara sobre el rostro, para nuevamente contemplarse; una masa informe sobre su mejilla derecha dejaba al descubierto parte de sus encías y huesos, así como mostraba los pocos dientes que quedaran en su lugar, muy pocos en realidad.

Pero daba lo mismo hace años que Heinkel no reía, tanto por la asquerosa mueca que se formaba en su rostro, tanto porque ya nada le parecía gracioso, nadie podía culparlo de ello, incluso era considerado un héroe al sobrevivir a la batalla que se había llevado al padre Anderson, al Arzobispo Maxwell y a la monja Yumiko más las tres cuartas partes del ejercito de Iscariote. Así que lo que para él significaban horribles marcas que desfiguraban su rostro y también su alma, para el resto del grupo XIII eran orgullosas heridas de guerra.

Nadie se colocaba a pensar en su posición, pero realmente nadie sabía nada de él. Sin embargo y aunque debería hacerlo habían ciertas cosas de las cuales no se arrepentía aun cuando fueran consideradas pecados por todos sus hermanos.

¿Que más daba? ¿Qué podían exigirle a ellos como miembros de Iscariote? ¿Cómo hombres y mujeres que peleaban mano a mano contra demonios? ¿Con hombres y mujeres que vivían para servir a las huestes de Judas Iscariote?

Era normal que se contaminaran, pero él mismo había esperado más de su vida, ciertamente que el enamorarse no iba de la mano con ello, aun así podía jactarse de jamás haber dejado de lado su misión, de jamás haberla dejado de lado a ella. A veces se imaginaba como habría sido su vida si hubiera abandonado los votos cuando se presentó la oportunidad, habérsela llevado lejos, quizás ahora ambos serían padres; dos niños y una niña, una pequeña casa en el campo, todo muy lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la iglesia. Pero aquello era engañarse, ellos eran soldados de Dios y a él se debían completamente, una lástima que la carne humana fuera tan débil.

Se acercó unos centímetros más al espejo y con el índice recorrió los surcos quemados y deformes de su rostro, prestando atención a las arrugas que pronto volverían aquél rostro aún más desagradable a la vista.

— A mí no me importa — decía el murmullo tras de sí, Heinkel no le prestó atención, sabía que aquél fantasma no existía, sabía que era una broma de su mente la cual se estaba corrompiendo por el dolor que significaban sus cicatrices, tarde o temprano terminaría realmente loco, entonces nadie se acordaría de su _"heroica" _campaña en Londres y solo lo tratarían como un trasto más. Era inevitable, pero de momento aún le quedaba parte de su juventud, aun cuando no tuviera la más mínima gana de seguir existiendo, le consolaba saber que en parte lo hacía para honrar la memoria de ella, aunque también temía que no fuera otra cosa que una excusa, que al estar cerca y ver la muerte se hubiera vuelto temeroso de esta.

ῼ

Al poco tiempo de regresar de Inglaterra estaba intratable; no comía, no dormía y había prohibido que le tocaran llegando a golpear a un par de enfermeras que osaron a acercarse a su herida, y lloraba ¡Por Dios! Como lloraba al verse incapaz de cobrar una justa venganza, porque el mayordomo había muerto y él no había hecho nada… no volvería a ver a Yumie. A veces se le acercaban sacerdotes a los cuales expulsaba a punta de groserías y palabrotas. Sin embargo una bula especial del Papa prohibió su expulsión y estaba bastante seguro de que su jefe había intervenido por él.

En aquel tiempo soñaba constantemente con los días en que conociera a Yumiko, cuando esta, rescatada por el padre Anderson de un orfanato japonés pasó a sentarse a su lado en las clases de Sor Magdalene. Al principio no le tomaba en cuenta, cientos de niños llegaban todos los meses, rescatados de hogares llenos de violencia, de las calles y del hambre, él así como Yumiko no era la excepción, o tal vez el sí lo era. A diferencia de otros chicos, a él constantemente se le llevaba a clases de tiro, para las cuales era excepcional, clases de todo tipo de lucha, en las cuales también destacaba. Todas dirigidas ni más ni menos que por el mismo padre Anderson, jefe del orfanato en donde se criara.

Fue este quién le encargo la misión de cuidar a Yumiko del resto, lo quisiera él o no los niños eran crueles y los niños abandonados lo eran más, Heinkel nunca entendió muy bien a que se refería con _"cuidarla"_ sobre todo cuando notó como esta en un arranque de desesperación, clavó el tenedor de su almuerzo en la frente de otra niña, que constantemente buscaba molestarla. Tal vez era al resto al que había que cuidar de ella.

Yumiko era así, a veces solitaria y llorona, a veces fría y agresiva, dedicado a observarla notaba como las facciones de la muchacha cambiaban según cuanto le molestaran, sin embargo aún no se hablaban, a él no le interesaba y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo.

Un día hizo tanto frío como le era posible concebir, había tenido la vaga ilusión de que nevara, pero nada de ello ocurrió, solo una torrencial y ruidosa lluvia. Como todos los martes estaba en el gimnasio de la sede de Santa Filomena, esperando al Padre Alberto, antiguo soldado quién a él junto a otros chicos entrenaba, para ser los futuros soldados del Vaticano. Entonces Yumiko pasó a formar parte de su mundo, venía de la mano del padre Alberto, portando un arma que él solo había visto en la televisión, era una espada pero de forma rara y según lo que podía ver en ella Yumiko se encontraba en su faceta de niña llorona y solitaria.

—Niños… — dijo el padre – les presento a una nueva integrante… Takagi Yumiko — la chica se inclinó en una reverencia como solían hacerlo en su país, y todos los otros niños se le acercaron corriendo a saludarla, entusiasmo que él no compartía, con tranquilidad se alejó sin evitar notar que ella mantenía su mirada fija sobre él.

Paso un año sin que ninguno se hablara, ni en los entrenamientos ni en las clases de Sor Magdalene. Sin embargo solían darse señas de aceptación y si… él diría de orgullo cada vez que en los entrenamientos les tocaba coincidir en el mismo equipo. Yumiko resultó ser excepcional con la katana y no había chico más veloz que Heinkel.

Sus destinos se vieron definitivamente unidos cuando ambos cumplieran los catorce años.

ῼ

Una vez al año todos los niños del orfanato eran sacados a un paseo veraniego hacia la costa, a veces el Vaticano se esforzaba un poco más y eran llevado a algún país desconocido, sin embargo ese año solo deberían conformarse con el pueblo de Palermo. Para autoridades como lo era el padre Anderson no había escollo alguno que no le fuera posible superar, sin embargo aquél año _"ciertas_" misiones en el norte de Europa lo llevaron a mantenerse alejado del orfanato, así como dejar el cuidado de los niños a las monjas lideradas por Sor Magdalene. Heinkel supuso que el que estas se vieran tan endebles no previno a la mafia de evitar un ataque contra un bus lleno de niños, o no… era injusto calificarlo así, no había sido un ataque, sino un enfrentamiento y lamentablemente ellos se vieron en medio de toda la masacre.

El y Yumiko como los más adultos dentro del grupo estaban a cargo de todos los niños más pequeños, Yumiko era atenta y tierna con ellos, él se preocupaba de ser estricto y serio, si una niña lloraba Yumiko iba y la consolaba, mientras que él se encargaba de amonestar y amenazar al culpable de haberla asustado, para cuando terminaba con él Yumiko era quién, nuevamente, debía de consolar al niño.

Seguían sin hablarse pero asentían en presencia del otro y jamás se desautorizaban o ridiculizaban, hace años que el padre Anderson los había elegido para acompañarle en aquellos viajes, ya que ninguno caía en los típicos ribetes de adolescentes, aunque Anderson creía firmemente que eso se debía a esa vida alterna que ambos llevaban como los miembros más jóvenes del Grupo XIII del vaticano Iscariote.

ῼ

Cuando los primeros tiros atravesaron los cristales metiéndose en las cabezas de algunas monjas, los niños gritaron, el chofer del autobús perdió el control cuando otra bala perdida se metió en su cabeza para salir de esta y meterse en el hombro de un niño. Todo fue muy confuso, pero Heinkel vio a Yumiko correr hacia el niño al mismo tiempo en que el autobús chocaba, él debió de haberse golpeado en la cabeza con fuerza, pues de aquello no recordaba nada más.

Un gran calor le hizo despertar aquella vez, para toparse con el pueblo en llamas, por aquí y allá se escuchaba en llanto de las mujeres y los enfrentamientos entre –supuso la policía y la mafia–, aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que fuera así, solo lo suponía. De golpe recordó que se encontraba haciendo a la hora del choque.

–¡Los niños, las monjas… Yumiko!

Con dificultad se colocó de pie, había salido volando del autobús cuando este chocara y mientras caminaba los metros que le separaban de este era capaz de escuchar las voces de los niños que lloraban encerrados entre el metal de autobús, vio el cuerpo de Sor Magdalene lleno de sangre mientras esta se revolvía entre los fierros que le atravesaban el pecho, quiso vomitar, pero una voz se lo impidió.

–¡Heinkel! – escuchó, pero no fue capaz de reconocer quién era –… ¡Heinkel ayúdanos! – volvió a oír nuevamente, claro que lo haría, no había que decírselo.

Nunca supo claramente como lo hizo, solo que se coló por la ventanilla del conductor, a quién debió de apartar de una patada, que dio un par de pasos y aplastó algo que lanzó un agudo llanto; niños, estaba aplastando a los niños.

¡Maldición! ¡No podía ver nada!

Como pudo se agachó y cogió aquél bulto de forma conocidas con el cual salió del autobús. No quería dejarlo ahí, en medio de todo aquél fuego y tiroteo, pero tenía que ir por el resto. Nuevamente escuchó.

–¡Heinkel! ¡Heinkel!

–¡Ya voy con una mierda! – gritó exasperado aunque dudaba que alguien dentro del autobús le escuchara. Ahora todos los niños lloraban. Fue ahí cuando la escucho. La voz le temblaba, pero aun así la alzó lo suficiente como para hacerse escuchar sobre el llanto de los niños y conforme aumentaba el tono, él sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, mientras la mayoría de ellos entendía que debía calmarse.

"_Where once was light, now darkness falls"_

Uno a uno los saco, y los que eran mayores le ayudaron a tranquilizar a los más pequeños, les prohibió alejarse el autobús y les obligó a mantenerse a resguardo tras este, mientras seguía avanzando por los asientos a ras de suelo buscando algún otro bulto conocido que acarrear, solo faltaba ella, quién había detenido el canto hace bastante rato, por un segundo se desesperó al entender que tal vez ya había muerto, que el accidente le había golpeado con fuerza en algún órgano vital y que se había desangrado lentamente mientras esperaba que él la rescatara.

Yumiko muerta, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Solo entonces entendió que algo parecido a la familiaridad lo unía a ella, aun cuando no intercambiaran palabra alguna, no podía describirlo de otra manera, se sentía tranquilo si ella estaba con él, sabía que ella sería capaz de ordenar todo como él lo haría y que si decididamente necesitaba contar con alguien era a ella a quién se dirigía. Siquiera tenía que emitir palabras, Yumiko siempre sabía para que la necesitaba, que era lo que le pediría. Se reprochó a si mismo por cobarde y por no ser capaz de hablarle antes, hace cuatro años que se conocían y jamás le había dirigido la palabra excusándose de que la chica era extraña, como si aquella pequeña _"característica"_ no le hubiera fascinado nunca desde el principio; cuando se sabía de memoria los cambios que se obraban en sus facciones al momento en que se desesperaba y aparecía a quién él llamaba Yumie.

– ¡Yumiko! – gritó en medio del autobús, llamándole por primera vez – ¡Yumiko contesta! – ordenó, pero no recibió respuesta –¡Yumie! – insistió, pero nada. Sus pasos le llevaron al final del autobús, ahí estaba la chica, con los ojos cerrados… ¡Muerta!

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Dios no la dejes por favor! ¡Yumie! ¡Yumie! – estaba desesperado, tenía que sacarla de ahí –¡Yumie!

Una luz se coló dentro del autobús y una voz informe le dirigió un par de palabras a las cuales no prestó atención, había querido sacar el cuerpo de la chica del autobús, pero esta se encontraba atrapada, ya que uno de los asientos se había torcido cogiendole la pierna desde el muslo hacia abajo. Heinkel alzó la vista y vio algo parecido a una gorra de policía acercarse a él.

–¡Ayúdeme! – suplicó sin dejar de hacer fuerza sobre el asiento que tenía atrapada a la chica, este comprendió de inmediato y colocándose la linterna en la boca cogió el asiento desde el fierro que lo fijaba al suelo y lo alzó.

Tres veces lo movieron, sin ninguna respuesta, cuando intentaban la cuarta Yumiko abrió los ojos y miró a Heinkel. Fue cuando el asiento cedió.


	2. Love Letters

_**Love Letters**_

Una vez que hubo examinado su rostro, Heinkel paso arrodillarse frente al pequeño crucifijo que rescatara del partido cuerpo de Yumie, en la mano llevaba la soga con la cual se golpearía mientras durara su plegaria, dejando la cabeza en blanco, como le habían enseñado a hacer comenzó.

—E Nomine et patris, et filli…

ῼ

Yumie ya había aparecido, en aquellos momentos Heinkel sentía algo de recelo al acercarse, no le gustaba admitir que le temía, puesto que aquello podría ser tomado como una debilidad.

—¡Atrás tuyo! — escuchó de la chica, se giró y uno de los guerrilleros lanzó un golpe con una porra que paso a centímetros de su cabeza, si le hubiera impactado seguramente le habría enviado al suelo. Inconscientemente giró su arma y estampo todo el mango de esta en la cara del hombre, era viejo aunque le sorprendió que fuera tan, pero tan veloz.

—Maldito — musitó este, provocando que una fría mirada se asomara en el rostro del muchacho.

Una fina capa de sangre se le estrelló en el rostro y vino a sacarlo de su momentáneo estupor, cuando alzó la vista a lo que ocurría en su alrededor vio a Yumie alzar su espalda contra una chica guerrillera, miró a los otros contra quienes la chica había cargado y a todos les faltaba alguna mano, brazo o pierna. Ciertamente que era increíble en el combate, pero si seguía así terminaría matando a más de alguno, y ellos estaban ahí para salvar a los verdaderos creyentes y abrir sus brazos a aquellos que eran capaz de entender sus pecados y regresar a la Santa Madre Iglesia Católica, si Yumie los mataba a todos solo dejarían un reguero de sangre y ellos mismos se estarían condenando.

Fue tras ella.

— ¡Yumie! — gritó al momento en que le abrazaba inmovilizándole los brazos —¡Basta!

—¡¿Como te atreves a detenerme Heinkel? ¡Suéltame ahora!

—¡No! ¡Te estás volviendo loca! ¡No puedes matarlos a … — no pudo continuar ya que la cabeza de la chica se estrelló con fuerza en su rostro, obligándole a soltarla. Yumie no le prestó atención y se dispuso a nuevamente cargar contra la chica, Heinkel la vio desenfundar la espada y supo que si no hacía nada terminaría cortándole la cabeza.

Disparo.

No lo había hecho durante toda la refriega, solo se había limitado a golpear y dejar inconsciente a quién se le cruzara, pero ahora realmente temió de que si no hacia nada, ella o los dos terminarían condenados.

Las balas dieron en la hoja de la Katana y la partieron en tres.

Inmediatamente Yumie se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia él.

—¡Bastardo! — gritó y consecutivamente de aquello, enterró el pequeño pedazo que aún se sujetaba a la empuñadura en el ojo derecho de la chica, lo suficientemente profundo como para que esta cayera muerta de una vez.

—Lo has hecho…— susurro él, cuando pudo notarlo Yumie iba en su contra. Pero la chica no alcanzó su objetivo, una fuerte pared de carne y hueso se interpuso entre ella y su actual enemigo.

Heinkel miró al padre Anderson estupefacto, había fallado lo sabía, en un acto reflejo se limpió la sangre del rostro y agacho la cabeza.

—Lo siento— dijo. El padre Anderson se acercó a él y poso su mano paternalmente en la cabeza del muchacho.

—Está bien… vámonos— dijo.

ῼ

Heinkel se recostó en el diván.

"_¡Genial, era lo único que faltaba!"_

Lo habían enviado con el loquero de los curas, ya que se consideraba que había cierto conflicto entre sus intereses y los de la iglesia. Nadie suponía que no eran sus intereses los que protegía, aun cuando hubiera resultado infructuoso el tratar de mantener a Yumiko libre de pecado, era esa zorra Yumie, la que se aparecía para dejarlo todo de lado y echar por la borda todo su esfuerzo.

— Bien jovencito… (En aquél momento ambos tenían 15 años) se dice que tienes ciertos problemas de actitud… — que simple tacharlos como problemas de actitud, aquello le dio el vago indicio de que este viejo no era muy bueno en su profesión. Hans Alfredson, un chico mayor que también estaba en Iscariote, le había recomendado aceptar y asentir todo lo que el loquero le dijera, que solo así las sesiones se limitarían a cuatro y que rápidamente podría volver s sus funciones normales, Heinkel le hizo caso y acepto uno a uno los consejos que el loquero le dio. Sin embargo lo que le preocupaba iba más allá de lo que alguien como es viejo podría vislumbrar.

Llegó a llana conclusión de que solo la Biblia le ayudaría y se dedicó con ahínco en su estudio, mientras que Yumiko era ingresada a la orden de las hermanas de la piedad, en donde estudiaría para ser enfermera.

Sin embargo Heinkel lo sabía, Yumiko había dado muerte a una mujer, ya que en su locura –aunque muchos de los capitanes decían que era obra de Dios- no había sido capaz de controlarse. Y no temía tanto por su posición en aquella batalla como temía por la perdida del alma de la chica. Por ella oraba y rezaba todos los días, acudía a la capilla de su monasterio y se extendía bajo el altar formando una cruz con su propio cuerpo, pidiendo por ella, para que ella no fuera al infierno.

Temía tanto que eso ocurriera, sobre todo cuando consideraba que no era culpa de Yumiko el haber nacido con aquél ángel _"vengador"_ en su cuerpo, Esquizofrenia lo llamaban los neurólogos, pero la iglesia les había cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando notaron lo tremendamente provechoso que sería para ellos el que un _"ángel"_ vengador perteneciera a sus filas…

El lo entendía y lo sabía, Yumiko no. Los separaron.

ῼ

El tiempo y en parte la urgencia llena de desesperación del combate obraron rápidamente sobre él. Poco a poco comenzó a entender las verdaderas implicancias de pertenecer a Iscariote.

— Así como Jesús se sacrificó por nosotros, es nuestro deber el saber que costo estamos dispuestos a pagar por acabar con el inicuo— esas eran las palabras de nuevo líder Enrico Maxwell, un sujeto que a su gusto le parecía demasiado amanerado y educado para pertenecer a semejante guerrilla. Sin embargo el padre Anderson le obedecía y eso bastaba para que él hiciera lo mismo.

_Estimada Yumiko:_

_Acaban de dar las doce del ángelus, hemos llegado a Roma, hace algunas horas las cuales use exclusivamente para dormir. Se me informo que aún te encuentras en la Guayana Francesa, con las monjas de la orden. Debo de agregar que este ultimo año ha sido el más ajetreado desde que estamos con el grupo XIII, o al menos así me lo ha parecido, comenzamos en Murmsmak para luego ir directamente a Moscu, ahí nos quedamos dos meses ayudando a una sección de la Iglesia Ortodoxa de la Orden de Santa Catalina. Después viajamos a Suiza, Aunque ahí solo permanecimos en par de días había tenido ganas de ir a los Alpes pero el padre Anderson estaba muy atareado como para dirigirnos en tal expedición, finalmente regresamos a Alemania, aunque no tengo la autorización para darte detalles de esta parte del viaje, sin embargo cuando nos encontremos podré darte todos los detalles que quieras. Para finalmente regresar por una ruta Francesa hasta Italia._

_Fueron casi once meses, los cuales pasaron con tal rapidez que aún siento como si fuera el día de ayer cuando me despedí de mi humilde celda en el monasterio. Pasaremos la noche acá y mañana partiremos de regreso al orfanato de ahí marchare hacia mi orden._

_Creo que ya es hora de entrar a la escuela cardenalicia._

_Sin más que agregar me despido. Esperando obviamente que te encuentres bien._

_Estimado Heinkel:_

_¡Cómo te envidio! Había estado esperando alguna misiva tuya y no creerás la sorpresa que tuve cuando me entregaron tu carta a la hora de mi almuerzo. Bueno supongo que solo me queda adelantar cuales han sido mis avances, pequeños en comparación con los tuyos, en este lugar._

_Si cuando estábamos en el orfanato era la encargada de cuidar a los pequeños realmente acá todo no ha variado mucho, aunque debo admitir que nosotros nos encontrábamos en el paraíso si comparamos esta existencia con la que pasábamos allá. Hemos tenido suerte en cuanto a lo que obras de caridad se trata, por lo tanto no estamos en malas condiciones, todos comemos y tenemos medicamentos para soportar las enfermedades que asolan este lugar._

_El paisaje es exótico aunque muy peligroso, como estamos en un campamento en medio de la jungla vemos constantemente animales salvajes y otros menos escandalosos aunque igual de peligrosos. Teníamos un cazador a nuestra disposición, pero una serpiente le mordió el muslo derecho y tuvimos que amputarle la pierna, con mis propios ojos vi como esta se iba hinchando y coloreándose grisácea en pocos minutos, si no hubiéramos actuado habría muerto en una hora._

_Tenía la orden de la hermana Subercaseaux de marcharme dentro de tres días, pero me acaeció la fiebre, no debes preocuparte ya que si me da ahora no lo volverá a hacer en el futuro, lo que me vuelve adecuada para ir a cualquier rincón lejano del planeta…_

_Y ¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Pues bien, deberé esperar al menos dos meses más para volver a Roma, ya que entonces nos llega el puesto de relevo._

_Supongo que cuando hablas de "no tengo la autorización para darte detalles de esta parte del viaje", no te preocupes yo también tengo detalles que contarte. Pero como tú dices en tu carta solo será para cuando nos encontremos nuevamente._

ῼ

De vuelta en el monasterio, regreso casi como un autómata a orar nuevamente. Aunque ya no pedía por el alma de la muchacha. Finalmente había comprendido cuál era su papel en esta sociedad y como es que debía llevarlo a cabo, se sentía estúpido por haber siquiera dudado de aquello, pero al mismo tiempo veía realizada una gran proeza en su corazón la cual le decía que si debía aceptar el infierno por llevar a cabo aquella misión; la de exterminar a los opositores de la Santa Madre Iglesia Católica, con gusto lo haría, a los diecisiete años era realmente un fanático. Era lo que debía de hacer, era para lo que le estaban entrenando, así como la razón por la cual el Padre Anderson lo había sacado de un hogar lleno de violencia y abusos. Obviamente no podía convertirse en un santo, pero era el instrumento de Dios para hacer llegar el mensaje, así como el mismo Judas lo había sido para Jesús. Le molestaba saber que Yumiko lo había comprendido desde principio y que Yumie, a su vez era el instrumento por el cual ella trabajaba para continuar con la labor que Dios les había entregado.

Tres meses después se encontraron cuando los llamaron a una nueva misión. Se saludaron con calma, aunque a penas Heinkel le vio entendió que el haber aceptado todo lo que durante mucho tiempo dudara había vuelto a Yumiko más normal, como si sus rarezas ya no lo fueran, ya que él había pasado a pertenecer al mundo en el cual ella se movía.

Esta vez la reunión la dirigió el padre Anderson, mientras que Maxwell fue solo observador, sin embargo Heinkel era capaz de vislumbrar como es que funcionaba la cabeza de ese amanerado. Miro a su alrededor y vio a los capitanes de las cuatro alas más poderosas del brazo armado de Iscariote. Aquello le coloco intranquilo.

—Hermanos y hermanas…—dijo el padre Anderson — Durante cientos de años nos hemos encargado de limpiar la parte del mundo en la cual Dios no es acogido o venerado, en donde las masas ignorantes están enfermas de pena y necesidad hemos ido a consolarlas y mostrarles el verdadero amor de Dios. Nuestras campañas han vuelto más fuerte a nuestra Iglesia y en un mundo dotado de tanto escepticismo así como ateísmo, nos mantenemos fieles y leales a nuestra iglesia — El padre Anderson se detuvo en medio de los aplausos que prorrumpieron en aquél gran salón, bebió un poco de agua y alzo las manos para calmar a la concurrencia —En tiempos de dificultad hemos visto como nuestras fuerza y nuestra fe merman dando paso al egoísta tan intrínseco en el humano. Somos una máquina perfecta creada por el más grande de todos los genios, pero somos egoístas, el humano es egoísta — y aquellas palabras llegaron profundamente a Heinkel quién se veía tocado por sus dudas ante la manera en que Yumiko obraba en las misiones — y si bien… — continuaba el padre — nos hemos entregado al servicio de nuestro señor Dios, nuestro sacrificio debe ser aún mayor, no solo bastara con nuestro servicio y fe, vienen pruebas muy difíciles para esta sociedad y con ello para nuestra iglesia… —entonces alzaba la voz aludiendo a las palabras que a todos hinchaban el pecho.

—¡EL MUNDO NOS PREGUNTA! ¡¿QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS? — y en aquél momento todos se colocaban de pie.

—¡NOSOTROS SOMOS ISCARIOTE! ¡EL ESPIRITU DE JUDAS ISCARIOTE!

—¡A VOSOTROS OS PREGUNTO ISCARIOTE! ¡¿QUE PORTAIS EN LA MANO DERECHA? —las voces recorrían el salón con rápida gravedad obligándole a respirar con mayor rapidez

—¡LLEVAMOS LA ESPADA, LLEVAMOS EL VENENO!

—¡A VOSOTROS OS PREGUNTO ISCARIOTE! ¡¿QUE PORTAIS EN LA MANO IZQUIERDA?

—¡LLEVAMOS LA SOGA, LLEVAMOS TREINTAMONEDAS DE PLATA!

—¡EN TAL CASO ISCARIOTE! ¡¿QUE SOIS VOSOTROS?

—¡SOMOS APOSTOLES QUE NO LO SON! ¡SEGUIDORES QUE NO SIGUEN! ¡CREYENTES QUE NO CREEN! ¡VISIONARIOS QUE NO VEN! ¡SIERVOS DE LA MUERTE, TODOS NOSOSTROS! ¡ESPERAMOS EL PERDÓN DE NUESTRO SEÑOR! ¡DERROTAMOS A SUS ENEMIGOS! ¡BLANDIMOS LA ESPADA EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE, VERTEMOS EN VENENO EN LA CENA! ¡SOMOS ASESINOS…! ¡AL IGUAL QUE JUDAS EL TRAIDOR...! —todos cayeron en un súbito silencio y el padre Anderson continuo

—¡Vendimos nuestro señor Jesús por treinta monedas de plata, pusimos fin a nuestra vida mediante la soga! ¡Juntos caeremos a las profundidades del averno! ¡Juntos nos levantamos y formamos un ejército, pelearemos contra los 7.405.926 demonios del infierno! ¡Hasta el día del Apocalipsis!

Nuevamente el auditorio cayó bajo los aplausos de los presentes, quienes después de tal trance colectivo, febriles alzaron sus voces invocando al Padre Anderson y al nuevo líder Enrico Maxwell.

Heinkel vio como los líderes se acercaron a estos y se retiraron tras el escenario. Volteó y noto que Yumiko le esperaba.

— Vamos…- dijo ella — el padre nos llamara si nos necesita…— Heinkel asintió con calma y sin entender porque extendió su brazo para tocar el hombro de la chica. Yumiko lo sintió y una violenta sensación subió de su estómago a la garganta, pero no dijo nada, aun cuando a si misma se negó que aquél vértigo le hubiera siquiera dado cosquillas.

—¿Qué paso al final con la peste? — preguntó Heinkel sacándola de sus ideas.

—Oh, eso… ¿Vas al orfanato? — Heinkel asintió — bueno te cuento en el camino


	3. Two figures by a fountain

_**Two figures by a fountain**_

Heinkel sacó un cigarrillo, era un vicio cierto pero no podía negar su efecto tranquilizador y era una de las pocas veces en las cuales ni sus encías o sus fosas nasales gritaban o ardían de dolor, abrió la ventanilla de su habitación y se mantuvo con el torso desnudo y descalzo, sentado sobre su cama, no era algo muy ortodoxo, pero le resultaba necesario, si se recostaba las recientes heridas de su espalda le arderían, y si cambiaba de posición dando el rostro a la almohada los surcos de su rostro le punzarían, lo mejor era espera un par de horas, a media noche podría salir en silencio a los pasillos y encaminarse a los baños, en donde con una toalla mojada se limpiaría la sangre seca de la espalda.

ῼ

En su tardía adolescencia Heinkel había dejado de ser paciente con Yumiko, así como cada vez entendía cuan necesaria era Yumie para las misiones que se les encomendara, era como si en ese momento en el cual él había aceptado el matar para cumplir a cabo su misión, ella quisiera retroceder y dejar de lado los terribles escenarios que su espada dejaba. Sin embargo había un detalle que había vuelto a Yumiko más peligrosa desde su punto de vista y era que ambos estaban siendo enviados a misiones a _solas_. Por lo mismo se esforzaba en verle defectos, por lo mismo había dejado de aguantar sus niñerías y cinismo.

Pero a veces no podía continuar con aquella mascara y negarse a sí mismo lo que ella significaba para él, esa familiaridad que había sentido el día en que ambos chocaran en aquél autobús. No es que Yumiko fuera cínica, si no que había empezado a ver qué era lo que realmente hacía, le estaba tomando el peso al significado de quitar una vida, fuera por la razón que fuera, quizás ella también temía por su alma… ¿Quizás también pensaba en la de él?

–Llevas mucho rato en silencio…– le habló con los ojos cerrados, Yumiko estaba solo un par de pasos más allá sentada sobre el césped, mientras que él se mantenía cerca del riachuelo con el solo fin de refrescar sus pies.

–¿Quieres hablar? –Heinkel se encogió de hombros, no le hacía falta hacerlo, solo se había extrañado del silencio de la muchacha, un par de niños pasaron corriendo cerca de ellos y Yumiko gritó:

–¡Alden, no juegues así, podrías lastimarte!

–Déjalo…– inquirió él –está bien que de vez en cuando se lastimen – Heinkel no le estaba observando pero sabía el rostro que Yumiko había puesto.

–No deben ser como nosotros Heinkel, además es irresponsable el dejarlos hacerse daño, solo por qué va de la mano con tus ideas sobre el crecimiento…– con aquellas palabras ella se lo había dejado más que claro; todos crecían, aún recordaba esos años en los cuales se veían todo el tiempo, pero no se hablaban jamás.

Una niña se acercó a él, y le toco con el índice el hombro, Heinkel la vio e inmediatamente se sentó, cuando supo quién era un vago aire de molestia se cruzó por su rostro, no era una niña, si no ya una adolescente; una que siempre le enviaba cartas y se quedaba mirándole con aire soñador, así como se le insinuaba bastante seguido, esperaba con ansias el momento en que cumpliera los quince para que terminara su estancia en el orfanato.

–¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo con tono dulzón, mirando a Yumiko, esta gentilmente le sonrió y asintió diciéndole.

–Claro que si Helena, Heinkel hazle un lado.

–¿Por qué no se sienta contigo…?– dijo este molesto

–También quiero mojarme los pies…

–Ves dale un espacio– Heinkel farfullo algo y se movió, sin embargo el llanto de uno de los chicos interrumpió todo, Yumiko se levantó de inmediato y fue a ver qué ocurría, Heinkel iba a hacer lo propio pero Helena lo evito.

–¿Me dejaras sola? – preguntó con ese aire inocentón y dulzón que tanto le desagradaba.

–Eso es obvio niña…

–Ya no soy una niña…

–Si claro…- Helena se quedó mirándole mientras Heinkel se colocaba sus calcetines.

–Te gusta ella…– él no supo decir si es que aquello era una afirmación o una pregunta, el tono de la muchacha no podía indicárselo a ciencia cierta.

–¿Qué dices?

–La maestra Yumiko, ella te gusta…

ῼ

Bastaron esas pocas palabras para sumirlo en las más profundas cavilaciones sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia la monja, la maldita niña había sabido cómo hacerle tambalear. Sin saberlo como, paso a fijarse más en ella, no porque finalmente hubiera aceptado algo, si no que tratando de descubrir que era lo que hacía saltar ella en su pecho. Y encontró defectos; pero eran mayores sus virtudes, no ayudó mucho cuando habiendo él mismo olvidado su cumpleaños Yumiko apareció con un solitario pastel cantándole en un pésimo alemán, ese tipo de detalles solo le hacían ceder ante el influjo que ella representaba para él. Si era por ello prefería a Yumie, menos preocupada por esas tonterías una guerrera sedienta de justicia y de sangre, atenta a sus misiones y tosca y agresiva con él.

Pero existía otro detalle que le hacía apreciar aún más a Yumie y era la trasformación que esta realizaba en el cuerpo y las formas de Yumiko; la veía, en medio de la batalla moverse con sensual agilidad, la manera en la cual se le alborotaba el cabello le secaba la boca, y como sus faldas se levantaban cuando embestía o esquivaba mostrando aquellas piernas… era un real suplicio observarla, pero él se quedaría mirándola como un imbécil todo el tiempo...

ῼ

Heinkel no era mojigato y conocía a bastantes miembros de la iglesia que habían abandonado a sus familias y cientos de niños que no sabían que sus padres se encontraban en el clero, era pan de cada día y cuando comenzó a fijarse en aquellos detalles sobre Yumie, ciertas ideas que deberían estar purgadas de su cabeza comenzaron a florecer.

La primera vez que se masturbo, lo hizo pensando en los pechos de Yumie, en como enterraba el rostro en medio de estos, mientras la embestía salvajemente una y otra vez. Asustado acudió al único hombre al cual sería capaz de confiar semejante secreto y sin que nadie lo viera se encerró en el confesionario del orfanato a esperarle llegar.

La pequeña mirilla se abrió y ahí estaba el padre Anderson, de perfil sin mirarle directamente esperando.

– Perdóname padre porque he pecado…– Anderson identifico de inmediato el tono del confesor y no pudo menos que extrañarse, ya que él sabía que las confusiones de Heinkel habían sido dejadas atrás.

–¿Heinkel?

–¡Padre… se supone que la confesión es anónima…!

–Lo sería si no te conociera…– Anderson se extrañó de inmediato, así como lo entendió, Heinkel no sabía cómo hablar el tema con él y había decidido el confesionario para que ese secreto no saliera de ahí -Pues bien… ¿Qué quieres?

–Confesarme desde luego…– Anderson carraspeo y procuro actuar con mayor solemnidad.

–Cuéntame hijo mío…– Heinkel se quedó en silencio, de un momento a otro no le pareció lo más adecuado decirle a él que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, menos si en ello estaba involucrada Yumiko, inmediatamente los separarían y él no quería eso.

–¿Heinkel? – dijo el padre Anderson

–¡Eh… si padre! Bueno… este…– las imágenes comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza soplándole que es lo que tenía que decir, preferí mentirle al hombre que más respetaba antes de que siquiera existiera la opción de que lo separaran de ella.

¿Estaba cachondo o enamorado? En aquél momento no era capaz de hacer diferencia alguna entre ambas sensaciones.

–Eh… eh estado soñando con los muertos de las batallas…

ῼ

Entonces comenzó con la soga y las plegarias, se encerraba en su habitación a orar por perdón para su mente sucia y como en esta trataba a Yumiko o a Yumie, personalmente esta segunda le parecía más osada e interesante ya que él particularmente no era muy suave con ella ¿De dónde habían salido semejantes perversiones? Y entre más purgaba por ella peores se iban haciendo sus sueños, de la nada paso a encontrarse de mal humor y febril, y si ya con anterioridad era desagradable aquello aumento cuando a Yumiko la enviaron de escolta al medio oriente.

Por unos segundos se sintió aliviado de dejar de verla, cuando casi al mismo tiempo comprendió que aquello realmente no significaba nada, la vería todas las noches en su cama en donde se la follaría hasta el cansancio.

La misión resultó un fracaso, los secuestraron a todos y Yumie no había entrado en acción, le llamaron a él y no fue capaz de contener su euforia al saber que la vería luego, toda aquella situación no pasó desapercibida para él, lo entendía y lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón considero que por al menos unos momentos estaba bien seguir los impulsos de su… ¿Corazón?

ῼ

El nunca había esperado despertar a Yumie, pero lo había hecho, había estrellado su puño contra el rostro de Yumiko en un intento para que la monja asesina regresara. Lo sabía y no lo lamentaba, al fin de cuentas eso les había salvado el culo a ambas, ahora que se encontraban seguros en la embajada de Roma en Teherán era capaz de ver el daño que había causado. No solo en el rostro de Yumiko, si no al camino que esta había comenzado a elegir. Se había irritado, si lo admitía, se había desesperado ante la pasividad de la chica, puesto que amenazaban su vida y ella no quería volver a ser esa monja asesina. Yumiko no quería dejar salir a ese espectro contra el cual él mismo había luchado, el cual él había odiado.

Pero el Padre Anderson lo había dicho los humanos somos egoístas y la idea de quedar realmente solo, de dejar de verla a ella o a Yumie, más el enojo, el miedo y la desesperación le obligaron a sacar al fantasma de esa cueva.

Ahora Yumiko le miraba con infinita calma mientras le relataba las razones que los habían llevado a quedar de rehenes, Heinkel no podía sacar los ojos del moretón y el bulto que se le había formado a la chica en la zona en la cual él le golpeara. Le molestaba profundamente la idea de que aun así a él, ella le pareciera linda... muy linda.

A media noche se despertó jadeando, espantando al ver que los sueños con Yumie habían regresado y tal cual lo hiciera en sus tiempos actuales, descalzo salió a los pasillos. Jactándose de su habilidad de pasar desapercibido en completo silencio fue al baño. Ahí realizo lo que a él le pareció la más pulcra de las limpiezas, uso la sudadera que llevara puesta para sacarse ese asqueroso liquido de entre las piernas y la lanzó a la basura, un espejo de cuerpo completo le mostró las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda; la de sus primeras experiencias con el acto de purgarse los pecados que no era capaz de confesar. El era delgado, a fuerza de entrenamiento su cuerpo se había vuelto fibroso y firme, no tenía grandes músculos o una ancha espalda solo era delgado y de contextura firme, aunque le parecía un cuerpo escuálido para alguien que se hacía llamar soldado. En cambio Yumiko…

Se mojó la cara al notar como sus pensamientos volvían nuevamente a ese carril, si le ocurría de nuevo lo mismo, no tendría otra sudadera con la cual limpiarse, lo mejor sería levantarse, aun cuando fuera pasada la media noche y bajar a vestíbulo de la embajada. Si así se evitaría la soledad y los funestos pensamientos que esta traía consigo.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta del baño todo se fue al carajo.

–¿Tampoco podías dormir? –- le dijo Yumie mirándole de una forma extraña que le cohibió.

–¿Qué haces levantada? – preguntó con dureza y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, resguardándose de alguna forma.

–Oh… bueno…– dijo está mirando con gesto aburrido una de las lámparas del pasillo –… estaba aburrida– juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la cual disponía Heinkel paso de largo dirigiéndose firmemente a su habitación.

–Vete a dormir…– le espetó bruscamente, no sin antes voltearse para observarla mejor, tan nervioso había estado que no noto, hasta ese momento que Yumie solo llevaba un santurrón pijama, el cual traslucía sus formas debido a que tampoco había tenido la prudencia de apagar la luz del baño, entonces para concentrarse finalizó –Mañana saldremos temprano…

No sabría decir que fue lo que ocurrió en el lapso en el cual tomo el pomo de su puerta, hasta que sintió su cabeza estrellándose contra esta, solo supo que cayó al suelo y que a fuerza de calmar el dolor se cogió la cabeza presionándola fuertemente… en un principio creyó que los estaban atacando a él y a Yumie, que de alguna manera esos malditos herejes se habían infiltrado a la embajada a cobrar justa venganza por todas las cabezas que la monja había cercenado. Pero no, a veces el hecho de ser hombre le hacía menospreciar la fuerza y habilidad de las mujeres, de hecho siquiera lo considero posible hasta que sintió el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, ahí, en pleno pasillo de la embajada, a centímetros de su puerta, de la de ella, de las de toda la maldita comisión que había sido rescatada.

Era factible que el ruido les hubiera alertado, pero nuevamente había subestimado a Yumie, quién era aún más silenciosa que él.

Sin embargo la confusión dio paso a un estado de excitación febril que no fue capaz de contener, en cuanto la sintió presionándose a él, su miembro despertó, sus manos la buscaron y su boca la beso.

Palpo las firmes nalgas y los abultados pechos, es cierto estaba nervioso y le aterrorizaba la idea de no llenar las expectativas que cumplía cabalmente en sus sueños, no así que les descubrieran. Mientras se colocaba de pie, con Yumie sobre él, la besaba torpemente situación que esta también respondía de la misma manera, ¡Sí! y la idea de que Yumie tenía tan poca experiencia como él, le hizo alegrarse de una muy extraña manera.

De una suave patada abrió la puerta de su habitación y su espalda la golpeo con brusquedad cuando Yumie lo impulso hacia esta, aprovechando solo la fuerza de sus piernas se mantuvo presionada a él, abrazándole con estas desde la cintura. Heinkel comenzó a caminar a tientas ya que no podía dejar de besarla hasta que sus rodillas se toparon con el borde de la cama, ahí la dejo caer. Cuando la gravedad los separo de golpe, la vio ahí frente a él, jadeante y salvaje, ofreciéndose completamente a él sin reserva alguna, era parte de sus sueños hechos realidad, lo quería y lo había deseado por meses, ahora se embriagaría en él; cogió los bordes de aquél santurrón pijama y se lo saco, cuando Yumie alzo los brazos tuvo una perfecta visión de su ropa interior, su estómago diminutamente abultado por una barriguita que le pareció adorable y la redondez de sus pechos, enmarcados por un pezón rosado y tentador.

Esto realmente era el cielo. ¿Estaré soñando nuevamente? No aquello era la realidad, lo sabía pues nunca en sus sueños había sido tan torpe. Era la hora, era el momento.

–Habías estado esperando esto ¿no? – aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, claro que lo estaba esperando, pero por segunda vez aquella noche, en que nuevamente había tomado una determinación.

Por las palabras de ella. Todo se había ido realmente al carajo.


	4. With my Own Eyes

_**With my Own Eyes**_

Con tranquilidad se encamino a los baños del monasterio, tal cual él lo calculara eran pasada la media noche, llevo consigo su toalla y encendió otro cigarrillo para amenizar el viaje. A diferencia del orfanato o la embajada acá no existía posibilidad alguna de toparse con una mujer, no las había allí. Y aún si eso fuera posible esta correría despavorida ante el aspecto de su deforme rostro.

El piso de piedra databa de aproximadamente ochocientos años, su monasterio había servido de base central para la Inquisición y en sus patios se habían quemado y torturado a Infieles, Brujas y Judíos, todos enemigos de la Santa Madre Iglesia Católica.

Mientras pasaba de umbral en umbral, dejándose iluminar por la luz de la Luna, divago, tal cual lo había hecho toda la noche, sobre su pasado y los momentos que compartiera junto a Yumiko o Yumie. La batalla de lo que sería su monasterio sería la primera ocasión en la cual ambos se enfrentarían a un nuevo enemigo y la primera de las cientos de batallas que pelearon hasta el resultado de la última guerra; en la cual ella había muerto.

Fue en ese mismo patio en donde tanto soldados de Iscariote como demonios ardieron. Los meses le esclarecerían que si habían atacado aquel lugar se debía a que más de la mitad de sus miembros estaban en las filas activas de Iscariote o que se encontraban en entrenamiento para pasar a ser parte del brazo armado de la institución.

El, se había alejado de ellos, después de lo ocurrido en la embajada en Teherán, necesitaba esclarecer su cabeza o sencillamente alejarla de ella. Ávido de placer y lleno de remordimiento no fue capaz de concluir nada de lo que había estado dispuesto, las palabras de Yumie le habían hecho reaccionar, alejándolo y mostrándolo como el verdadero moustro que era, la culpa lo golpeo y el asco por sí mismo fue capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, si actuaba complaciendo a Yumie y complaciéndose él mismo sencillamente estaría violando a Yumiko y no fue hasta ese momento en el cual supo que sí, lamentablemente y sin posibilidad de ser correspondido estaba enamorado de ella.

ῼ

Solo la campana de incendio fue capaz de sacarlo de su _"vuelta"_ a la purga, llevaba media hora de plegarias cuando comenzó el _"clank"_ de la torre, aquella alarma usualmente era usada para incendios, Heinkel no se preocupó como si fuera un ataque, hasta que algo parecido a un temblor sacudió gran parte del monasterio en sí. Sin precaución alguna salió fuera, al patio principal que quedaba precisamente frente a su habitación. No fue el único, algunos chicos también de su edad salieron. Más de la mitad se encontraba en la misma actividad que él y a pesar de ser invierno, muchos estaban desnudos desde la cintura hacia arriba y a ninguno de ellos les preocupó en aquél momento el frío.

Heinkel dentro de aquél lugar era el cuarto o quinto más antiguo perteneciente a Iscariote y encontrándose en un pabellón lleno de chicos de menor rango que él no tardó en ordenar:

—¡Rápido tú y tú…! — dijo — ¡Vallan por agua! — giró entonces y ordeno a los chicos tras de si —¡Rápido síganme! — y se encamino a gran velocidad hacia la torre que ardía, seguramente los sacerdotes más ancianos que dormían cerca del comedor estarían atrapados o asfixiándose, sin dejar de mirar la torre, corrió la misma trayectoria que lo llevaba al baño, solo que un pequeño ejército de muchachos le seguía de cerca, mientras mandaba a otros que se preocuparan de ordenar una evacuación tranquila entre los niños que se encontraban cerca de la salida.

Entonces la entrada explotó. Supo en ese momento que las cosas empeorarían, por alguna razón asocio de inmediato los blancos y entendió que los estaban bombardeando desde el exterior, un tanque tal vez, no lo sabía con seguridad. Nuevamente aludiendo a su rapidez mental ordeno a los chicos que le seguían en antigüedad continuar hacia la torre, pero en vez de buscar heridos, sacar a la mayoría de ahí, a uno que otro en los que verdad confiaba y sabía de su pericia, les encargo encontrar heridos y ayudarlos, los muertos quedarían atrás.

Cuando volvió la vista sobre la puerta bombardeada, pensó en los niños; sus pabellones estaban ahí. Volvió sobre sus pasos y vio a algunos chicos salir con dificultad de entre las llamas, así como a otros correr hacia ellos.

Le pareció una velocidad extra dimensional, no eran rápidos como él, si no veloces a un nivel con el cual él solo podía soñar, así se movían y lo peor es que a cada paso, sin casi ninguna dificultad, cortaban personas a la mitad, seccionaban cabezas y atravesaban cuerpos. No lo creía.

Eran verdaderos demonios.

ῼ

El primero que le vio, o así lo ordenó con el pasar del tiempo, saltó sobre él, como si cayera del cielo. Le golpeó en los hombros con tal fuerza que Heinkel sintió que su columbra colapsaba vértebra sobre vértebra, así como los músculos del hombro habían reventado a la presión.

"_¡Mi hora ha llegado!" _

Y nuevamente la culpa por realmente no haber hecho nada, le aprisiono el corazón, no solo él moriría, sino que también los niños del lugar y aquél monasterio se vería reducido a cenizas para el amanecer. Sin embargo debía de admitir que su fe ciega en exclusivamente su habilidad nuevamente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, él no era el único soldado ahí, de hecho habían cuatro chicos mayores que él y más experimentados que no tardaron en dar buena pelea, aunque él inconsciente no era capaz de entenderlo. Así que cuando las balas salieron del interior de las habitaciones y los explosivos respondieron al ataque, el temblor que se reproducía en el suelo le decía que al menos ninguno de ellos se iría solo al infierno, que se llevarían a cuanto demonio se cruzara frente a ellos.

ῼ

Alguien lo recogió del suelo son dificultad, cuando abrió los ojos noto que él sol estaba sobre él, y aunque fuera débil la dicha de creer que Dios había contestado sus plegarias haciendo amanecer más rápido, ahuyentaría a aquellos demonios.

—¡Maldición Heinkel…—escuchó –… despierta!— Heinkel parpadeó con dificultad, de haber estado de una pieza, habría abofeteado a Schulz, sabía que era él, lo reconocía por su tono bobalicón.

—Estoy…despierto idiota— balbuceo con dificultad.

—Párate de una vez…—dijo Schulz con rabia, entonces nuevamente ráfagas de metralla, la pérdida del equilibrio, la maldición soltada por su compañero y finalmente la caída al suelo.

Esta, en vez de aturdirlo aún más, sirvió para final y realmente despertarlo, fuera de la imagen de Schulz que había caído observándolo directamente, aunque ya estaba muerto. Pero a si mismo se prohibió reaccionar ya que vio el pie del enemigo; un pie humano enfundado en una bota decididamente militar, colocarse sobre la cabeza del compañero de armas que había acudido al patio solamente a salvarle, y presionarla hasta reventarla.

Que fuerza tan destructora. Decididamente son demonios.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? — le escucho farfullar, obviamente dirigiéndose a él.

"_Muerte, muerte, muerte… ¡Oh Yumiko!"_

La ofensa de ver que aquél demonio era Alemán, le irritó pero nuevamente evitó actuar, este le cogió del cuello y presiono fuertemente su nuca para obligarle a enderezarse y verle el rostro fijamente, estaba seguro de que si este presionaba más podría reventarle la aorta sin siquiera esforzarse. Pero nada ocurrió, hasta que se atrevió a entre abrir los ojos; vio aquél rostro, claramente humano acercarse al suyo en algo que le pareció demasiado grotesco para que estuviera ocurriendo entre dos hombres, entre un hombre y un demonio.

"_Busca mi sangre… ¡Dios mío! ¿Un vampiro?"_

La cabeza del demonio estallo y una explosión consecutiva lo envío nuevamente al suelo, miró hacia el cielo y vio un sol pequeño flotando en el aire con un abrazador sonido de hélices moviéndose a alta velocidad.

"_Los ángeles han respondido. Dios no me has abandonado"_

ῼ

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y a cubierto por las ráfagas que desde el cielo caían, cogió el arma del asesinado Schulz y comenzó a atacar, era como si se hubiera inyectado alguna potentísima droga, avanzaba con una seguridad que hacia al miedo retroceder, los demonios ya no actuaban a esa velocidad sobre natural, era él, el guerrero de Dios quien avanzaba entre ellos sembrando la muerte, ninguna cabeza escapo a sus balas y cómo estás eran explosivas (¡Schulz era un genio!) al poco de actuar y aun cuando los vampiros no entendían que les había alcanzado estallaban regando sangre, trozos de cerebro y globos oculares en todas las antiquísimas paredes.

De la nada algo le golpeo en la espalda, su dañada espalda y cayó de bruces; uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él, Heinkel disparo pero este esquivo. Cuando se precipito sobre él, una bayoneta lo atravesó desde la coronilla apareciéndose en el mentón, una luz azul ilumino el cuello del demonio y su cabeza salió volando por los aires.

Hace un par de minutos los ángeles habían llegado; ahora su ángel guerrero acudía en su ayuda. Era demasiado el deleite y sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas.

ῼ

El verdadero día había llegado y Heinkel ya estaba somnoliento, no estaba gravemente herido, aunque la espalda le dolía como mil demonios, no solo había sufrido por su propia mano con la cuerda, si no que ese Diablo casi se la había partido en dos cuando usara sus hombros para impulsarse.

El detalle final decía que veintinueve de sus compañeros había muerto y que trece niños habían sido asesinados. Hasta el momento gran parte de la fuerza del vaticano se estaba centrando en ocultar el ataque, así como investigando sobre aquél atentado.

Heinkel no quería recostarse, el refugio antibombas estaba funcionando como hospital y cuando Maxwell apareciera para explicarle la situación y le ofreciera un cigarrillo para calmarse le pareció de lo más adecuado el aceptar mientras escuchaba algo que parecía una verdad llena de mentiras.

—Eran vampiros aunque no lo creas y has demostrado una habilidad milagrosa para enfrentarlos al igual que tu compañera— Heinkel tragó con fuerza, era cierto Yumie les había asistido en la batalla al igual que el padre Anderson —debido a eso — continuo Maxwell —ambos serán trasferidos a la oficina central, bajo las órdenes directas mías y del Padre Anderson— sin más se retiró. Era un ascenso y la excusa perfecta para volver a ver a Yumiko. Solo que no sabía cómo reaccionaría, aún se sentía avergonzado por su actuar y si Yumiko no se había enterado de lo ocurrido, era exclusivamente por que Yumie dormía cuando ella despertaba.

— ¿Heinkel? —escuchó y velozmente volteó, la chica estaba en la entrada y se acercaba a él con una muda limpia de ropa, Heinkel tragó pesadamente.

—¿Estás herida? — preguntó, Yumiko sonrió.

—No tan mal como tú…— dicho esto extendió el brazo y le mostró un extenso corte —… creo sí que esto lo ha hecho ella…— Heinkel asintió entendiendo, Yumie lo había hecho, tal vez en un descuido. Con paso decidido Yumiko se acercó a él dejando la muda de ropa a los pies de la cama.

—¿No puedes recostarte? —Heinkel asintió, el solo intentarlo le paralizaba y le llenaba de un profundo dolor, Yumiko recorrió la estancia colocándose tras él — te limpiare esas heridas…—le dijo – o se pueden infectar…- la chica toco el hombro derecho de Heinkel y le empujo con suavidad. Este no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse hacia delante mientras que su interior se debatía entre llorar o pedirle perdón.

Miró de reojo hacia el resto del bunker, una cortina lo separaba a él del resto de los soldados, pero aun así era capaz de escuchar algunos murmullos de estos, así como ronquidos, gemidos de dolor y una que otra maldición.

—No sabía que la practicaras…— dijo la chica con tono inocente, Heinkel sintió como las mejillas le ardían.

_"Practicar que… ¿La masturbación?" _

—¿Que pecados tan grandes puedes cometer tú para castigarte de esa manera?

_"Oh se refería a eso… gracias señor"_

—No es de tu incumbencia— contestó con sequedad, Yumiko no dijo nada, pero algo parecido a un sollozo llegó a los oídos de Heinkel, seguramente alguno de los niños había recibido la noticia de la muerte de algún compañero en especial. Era algo que le punzaba con culpa, sobre todo cuando recordaba que había enviado a alguno de esos chicos a despejar la entrada para los niños y que a los segundos toda esa zona había explotado ante el bombardeo.

_"Los envíe a la muerte"_

Entonces algo parecido a una gota le salpico, seguramente el bunker se había agrietado ante las explosiones, otro sollozo, otro niño que aguantaba la pena. La toalla húmeda se había detenido y no sentía el tacto de Yumiko sobre su espalda aunque ella seguía ahí.

—Yumiko…—dijo antes de voltear y tener una nueva vista de lo ocurrido.

—¡Eres un idiota! — le espetó sin poder contenerse, Heinkel quedó de una pieza, ella… ella estaba llorando —¡¿Acaso no puedes ser más considerado? ¡Estaba preocupada, grandísimo animal! — sin duda estaba perplejo, pero algo parecido a una furia llena de alegría le lleno el pecho en aquél momento, estaba exultante y se sentía podrido de agradecimiento.

Yumiko se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente.

—Esto es mi culpa por creer que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre— dijo más calmada, nuevamente una punzada de culpa se arremolinó en su pecho al sentir que esas palabras estaban recordándole su última actuación frente a ella, cuando había huido. Pero esta vez no la dejaría ir, sin darle una explicación y cogiéndola de la muñeca la obligó a sentarse frente a él.

— Discúlpame — dijo — fui como tú dices un grandísimo animal, no quise hacerte sentir mal…—Yumiko se calmó y le miro seriamente —… pero no creo que quieras saber porque lo hago... —Yumiko alzó el mentón con orgullo y frunció el ceño en un gesto que le pareció tan adorable.

—Eso es lo de menos… ya no me importa— ante aquél balde de agua fría Heinkel sintió ganas de sacudirla con fuerza, cuanto se parecían a veces ella y zorra monja asesina que guardaba en su interior.

—¡Pues tendrás que escucharme! —exclamó conteniendo al máximo la voz —¡No estuve pensando en ti todos estos días para que al final me tapes la boca después de haber llorado como una estúpida solo porque no quise decirte la verdad! —ambos se miraban desafiantes, estaban discutiendo en silencio, no querían ser oídos.

—¡No soy ninguna estúpida, tú eres el estúpido!

—¡No me faltes el respeto!

—¡Ja! ¡Como si tú supieras algo de eso grandísimo animal! — Heinkel quedó de una pieza… la soltó y tomo distancia, una fría distancia. Yumiko bajo la vista y se cruzó de brazos de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho en la embajada.

—¿Qué me has dicho?- preguntó frío.

—Ya lo has escuchado, antes de pedirme respeto, deberías saber tú lo que es eso…— era absurdo seguir obviando el tema. Ella ya lo sabía. Maldita Yumie, la golpearía cuando se topara con ella.

—Yo…—- tragó pesadamente —…Yo no busqué…— carraspeo.

"_¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tenías la oportunidad?"_

—Sé lo que no hiciste y lo que hiciste—- cortó ella secamente — sé que fue ella quien te provocó— Heinkel resoplo aliviado, algo en su favor debía de obrar eso ¿no?

Nuevamente tragó pesadamente. Respiro tratando de tranquilizarse y la tomo de los hombros.

—Yumiko, en verdad te digo que yo jamás te habría hecho aquello, sé que me comporté como un imbecil como un grandísimo animal, pero te juró que jamás te haría algo así

Heinkel se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ya se había disculpado lo más honestamente que su corazón y orgullo se lo permitían.

—¿Te gusta ella? — preguntó, Heinkel no supo bien que decir, de hecho esperaba una absolución, ya que creía que conocía a Yumiko y sabía lo bondadosa que era, el que le preguntara aquello de vuelta le descolocaba. Sin embargo ya se estaba sincerando, mentirle ahora no le haría sentir mejor.

—No— dijo secamente – por eso huí—no tuvo el corazón para decirle la verdad, hubiera sido como empujarla aún más lejos de él.

Entonces Yumiko le abrazó, con calma y calidez. Algo que le hubiera gustado sentir en aquél encuentro en la embajada. Sin embargo sabía que no era para él, simple y llanamente no se la merecía.


	5. Come Back

_**Come Back**_

Nacer, comer, vivir, reproducirse y morir, cada una de esas fases tenían un sacramento asignado, tan importante como la vida misma, al fin de cuentas ¿Qué serían a los ojos de Dios si no eran capaces de cumplir con aquellas pequeñas responsabilidades?

Heinkel lo sabía y sin embargo a veces dudaba, cuando consideraba la vida un regalo preciado que no debía ser arrebatado, cuando consideraba su vida valiosa ante la misión que solo él sería capaz de cumplir, cuando alzaba la vista y veía a la monja que fuera capaz de quitarle el sueño; obviamente que la vida era valiosa, el mejor regalo de Dios y él estaba ahí para protegerla, para cumplir su misión, para ser un soldado de Cristo y si su camino lo llevaba al infierno. Perfecto. Nada más había que discutir…

Siempre y cuando Yumiko se quedara a salvo en la tierra.

Lejos de las llamas, lejos del castigo a los realmente condenados, después de todo y según él lo veía Yumiko no era culpable de haber sido utilizada, ya fuera por la iglesia, Maxwell, el padre Anderson o Iscariote, toda la culpa se la llevaba la asesina que guardaba dentro, la mujerzuela que había querido violarlo en Teherán, aquella que les había salvado la vida. Era ella quién debía de haberse salido del cuerpo de su chica para recibir aquél castigo sola, Yumiko era demasiado buena para ir al infierno… y él, él seguía ahí, vivo sin merecerlo.

ῼ

—¿Nunca has dudado? —le preguntó en voz baja, Yumiko observo con atención a su compañero y sin embargo se acercó más, el ruido del lugar no daba espacio para palabras pequeñas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobe lo que hacemos… ¿Siempre has estado segura? —Yumiko le miró como si no entendiera.

Aquella era una diferencia sustancial entre ambas, Yumie podría ser desagradable, pero no era tan mojigata o al menos sabía cómo interpretar una alusión a un poder menos majestuoso que el de Dios, si le hubiera preguntado a ella solo hubiera contestado.

_"Lo que crea da lo mismo, hay que matarlos y punto"_

—Tú, siempre has dudado…— dijo Yumiko. Heinkel asintió. Un ruido sordo les hizo alzar la vista al cielo para ver a un helicóptero acercarse, Maxwell se colocó de pie y avanzó con elegancia hacia este, Yumiko y Heinkel le siguieron.

—¿Sabes que ahora vamos a matar? —Yumiko asintió con calma, si era fácil para ella, Heinkel también lo sabía, después de todo en el preciso momento en que desenvainara su Katana Yumiko se iría al fondo y Yumie aparecería, con ese gesto burlón en su rostro, se reiría de sus escrúpulos pero al final de cuentas también en silencio le agradecería su compañía, le gustaba imaginar que esa era Yumiko obligándole a agradecerle.

Maxwell se sentó frente a ellos les miró y sonrió, le fastidiaba aquello. Esa risa autosuficiente de un experto jugador de ajedrez, aquél que sabe que cada movimiento estaba planeado para ganar, que las piezas que se pierdan –ellos- eran necesarias para lograr la victoria.

—Te ves cansado Heinkel… —dijo con calma. Él solo asintió, entonces Maxwell giró el rostro hacia Yumiko, aunque esta no le prestaba atención, estaba observando el paisaje desde el aire -¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó de pronto Maxwell, sacando a Heinkel de su meditación, instintivamente se sonrojo, por alguna razón le pareció una pregunta de _"pareja" _¿Sabría él algo?

—¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó él hostil, debió haberlo sabido en ese preciso momento, con aquella pregunta por respuesta lo único que había hecho era evidenciarse.

—¿Desde cuándo están en Iscariote? — Heinkel asintió lentamente, pero esa risa en la cara de Maxwell, como le hubiera gustado borrársela de un golpe.

—Ya lo olvide…— contestó secamente.

ῼ

¿Tres segundos…? ¿O fueron solo dos…? Heinkel revivió, como lo hacía cada noche desde su muerte, cuanto era el tiempo en que aquél maldito mayordomo había hecho pedazos a Yumiko… No, a Yumie… a cualquiera de las dos. Al despedazar a una había asesinado a ambas, sin posibilidades de que la loca de la espada cayera en el sopor y dejara salir a la dulce monja que se escondía tras ella.

No… no había durado tanto, Yumie, se había enfurecido ante las palabras de ese traidor y había exigido una _"justa retribución" _por aquella ofensa, había usado una potente técnica pero siquiera así fue capaz de hacerle daño, de hacerle rasguño alguno, a cambio de eso aquellas finas y delgadas sombras se cernieron sobre ella, cerrándose, apretándola hasta cercenarla en el lapso… de cero segundos.

Solo aquél tiempo había bastado para desarmar y deshacer una vida, convertirla en meros jirones de carne sangrante sin la voluntad para volver a levantarse, en menos de un segundo había desaparecido su amiga; su hermana y amante. Ya no era, ya no existía y ya que Yumie se había entregado con vehemencia a su misión en la tierra bajo las huestes de Judas Iscariote, al igual que el padre Anderson, al igual que Maxwell. Sin duda alguna estaba haciendo fila con estos para caer al infierno, para sacar nuevamente su Katana y enfrentarse a los 7.405.926 demonios que en este habitaban.

Al Padre Anderson y a Yumie no les veía mucho futuro en aquella misión, ambos habían perdido con solo un demonio cada uno, Anderson peleando, Yumie casi de improviso, a veces imaginaba a Maxwell negociando las condiciones de la rendición con alguno de aquellos generales del infierno, llevándole comida al Cancerbero para sobornarlo y hacerse su muerte un poco más placentera.

También se preguntaba como estaría Yumiko en semejante lugar ¿Habría despertado un día notando que hacia demasiado calor y que habían ríos de lava en todos lados? Seguramente no tardaría en notar que estaba muerta y que ¡Valla sorpresa! Había ido a parar al infierno. Se la imaginaba llorando mimada con miedo de todos esos cuerpos y cadáveres rodeándola pidiendo ayuda o simplemente lamentándose, también la veía predicando la palabra de Dios y ayudando a los atormentados.

Bueno, si alguien tenía la bondad para hacer eso en el infierno, fuera de Jesús seguramente sería ella.

ῼ

Sin embargo, la extrañaba y al mismo tiempo deseaba desterrarla de su cabeza, pero en noches como aquella, era imposible no dejar de recordar cada uno de los momentos que ambos compartieran.

No le importaba el saberse ignorado, no le molestaba el entender que para Yumiko la iglesia y Dios eran más importante. Tampoco se lamentaba de haber retrocedido cuando Yumie intentara prácticamente violarlo y solo le quedaba el fingir que cuando ambos se habían besado era Yumiko quién había accedido, que aquella vez que le abrazara con ternura preocupada por él y que le perdonara su arrebato pasional lo hacía porqué en verdad le amaba como el hombre que él era.

Era un vago consuelo, pero lo prefería a nada.

Parpadear unos segundos, suspirar al siguiente, dejar entrar aire a cada uno de los pliegues quemados y secos de su rostro, dejar que el aire frío penetrara en sus encías y rozara exquisita y dolorosamente los nervios. Luego ahogar los gemidos en la almohada y dar un último respiro.

Lo intentaba todas las noches y todas las noches la fuerza de voluntad le fallaba. A veces llegaba a tal límite en el cual caía inconsciente y despertaba con el amanecer obligándole a levantarse, podría decir que si, lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero si realmente hubiera querido hacerlo, hace años que se habría colgado de una viga (como Judas) o simplemente puesto una bala en la frente, nadie diría nada. Todos sabían que de a poco se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero a veces, pensaba demasiado, pensaba en los niños del orfanato y en el respeto y miedo que estos mostraban cuando le veían llegar, ahí ninguno de ellos se atrevía a levantar la vista para hurgar en los detalles que deformaban su rostro.

Aunque a veces admitía que el levantarse a verlos era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir día a día; que Diana había contado cuentos a los más pequeños, que Miguel se había ofrecido a pintar las paredes del salón, que la madre de Mieke había muerto cuando había acudido a verlo en las visitas, que Johan se había unido a coro…

"_¡Oh… si el coro!"_

Eran Ángeles cantando y sinceramente Heinkel se deleitaba de verlos, todos los domingos en la mañana, había llegado a hacerse la idea de no intentarlo los sábados para no perderse aquél pequeño pedazo del cielo el domingo en la mañana.

A veces aquellos mismo pensamientos le decían que esos niños eran el futuro y que él debía intervenir para hacerlos hombres y mujeres de bien. La guerra había terminado, pero de todas maneras Iscariote seguía trabajando, seguía reclutando, manteniendo a raya a los demonios y negociando con el resto del mundo para mantener la fe viva, para seguir dando esperanza.

Aquella era ahora su misión, si Yumiko viviera sería la embajadora adecuada para aquella misión, y Yumie dormiría hasta que la guerra fuera declarada nuevamente.

Si Yumiko viviera…

Giró nuevamente sobre su cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido, el cansancio había hecho ceder parte de sus músculos y aquél relajante cigarro aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

_"Vio la sombra del padre Alberto empujar suavemente la de la niña hacia ellos…-Niños…- dijo el padre – les presento a una nueva integrante… Takagi Yumiko"_

Fin.-

* * *

_N/A: Buenas... espero que a los que halan leído les haya gustado. Bueno supongo que la primera explicación viene a dar entender mis razones por la cuales colocar un final relativamente optimista. Creo que ha sido mi tónica en algunos One shots, o derechamente solo en uno. En fin, lo primero que debería de argumentar en aquél caso es el hecho de que en el manga, cuando Integra ya esta vieja, sostiene una reunión con gente de Iscariote y Heinkel está dentro de aquél grupo, llevando el rostro vendado debido a las marcas de la guerra y la deformidad de este. Entonces sabemos que Heinkel continua con vida._

_Otra razón se basa directamente en el punto de vista religioso católico del suicidio, nada más ni nada menos que un pecado y si bueno consideramos que Heinkel no teme a la muerte y le gusta justificarse aludiendo que si lo hace, exclusivamente para complacer a lo que él recuerda de Yumiko, una persona bondadosa que no aceptaría aquella idea, ya que es una monja dedicada -cuidado con confundirse hablo de Yumiko, no Yumie y si hay diferencia entre ambas, ocurre en uno de los Cross Fire, en donde Yumiko se niega a dejar salir a Yumie por que no "quiere seguir ese camino", razón que me dio a entender que la monja no siempre estaba de acuerdo con la asesina, pero debido al papel que cumple en Iscariote la acepta al igual que el resto de la organización-_

_Finalmente el hecho de que se dedique a la educación de los niños, para que estos conformen Iscariote o no, me pareció consecuente con la idea de hacer algo para mejorar, ya fuera lo que le queda de vida o a su organización. Después de todo la vida continua, siempre lo hace y personalmente creo que la mejor satisfacción para alguien que ha perdido todo es el crear, en el caso de Heinkel, mentes y soldados._

_Pues bien, si alguien tiene una duda, bastara con que me envié un PM, con el tiempo de mi lado no tendré problema en contestarlo_.


End file.
